Electronic devices (e.g., processors, memory systems, etc.) can include semiconductor circuits configured to store and/or process information. For example, the memory devices can include volatile memory devices, non-volatile memory devices, or a combination device. Memory devices, such as dynamic random-access memory (DRAM), can utilize electrical energy to store and access data. For example, the memory devices can include Double Data Rate (DDR) RAM devices that implement DDR interfacing scheme (e.g., DDR4, DDR5, etc.) for high-speed data transfer.
With technological advancements in other areas and increasing applications, the market is continuously looking for faster, more efficient, and smaller devices. To meet the market demand, the electronic devices are being pushed to the limit. For example, as DRAM signal levels are decreasing as the device shrinks, further reducing cell capacitances and voltages. Further, various charge times is increasing due to longer digit lines. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the desire to differentiate products in the marketplace, it is increasingly desirable that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater pressure to find answers to these problems.